Mini SpongeBob SquarePants: Cannon's Pranks
by WINItune
Summary: WINItune brings out SpongeBob SquarePants Mini story: Cannon's Pranks


_**Mini SpongeBob**__ from the author WINItune brings you a short story._

**Cannon's Pranks**

The camera on who recorded by Cannon saying, "Hi guys, this here is Cannon is presenting you the 'Cannon's Pranks.'" He then laughs, "Hope you really enjoy the show of all my three pranks to them."

Then the camera off and turns a real view that can watch it clear. Cannon was at the top bed reading a comic book while Ben was at the bottom bed, drawing when the door was heard, reveals to SpongeBob who happily said, "Hey guys, June is gonna pay us a visit, and be ready!" He then walks off leaving his nephews.

Cannon said, "Oh great, June." Ben woke up and looks up at his elder brother, "Whose June?" Cannon replies, "Well duh, she's our cousin, SpongeJune SquarePants which she's 8 years old." Ben however went silence. Cannon slaps his forehead, "She's SpongeBob's cousin's, brother's, wife's, daughter."

Ben rubs his head to his confuse, "You mean, our dad's, brother's, daughter?" Cannon chuckles nervously and said, "Yeah, but you know why I don't wanna see her?" Ben jumps up and down wanting to know, "YES!"

Cannon stand on the bed as he demonstrates to his little brother, "A girl with red eyes, sharp buckteeth, and have messy white hair." Ben eyes were widening as he tug his pillow. Then Cannon jumps down from the bed and said, "She's the cousin who hates lollipop." Ben shouted, "Not my favorite dessert!"

Cannon nodded and was about to show another scary to him, the door opens and it was SpongeBob and June. The both went inside and Ben shiver like a cold and jumps at SpongeBob making to June confuse.

"SpongeBob, go away from that evil freak!" Ben pointed out but found out Cannon gives a sly smile to her as he said, "Bonjour, Miss June." However June chuckles making to Ben dumbfounded, "Cannon!" Cannon giggles as Ben move in front of her, "Your eyes were blue, normal buckteeth, and two pony black hair. You seems sweet to me."

June chuckles, "Of course, Ben. Hope you love lollipops." Ben giggles but then looks at Cannon who laugh hard on the ground. Ben groans.

* * *

The camera then changes to another view. SpongeBob and Sandy were having a dinner at the city of Paris where there can see the Eiffel Tower. SpongeBob smiles determinedly at Sandy who smiles sweetly back.

Hence, there was a different of delicious food with along their beverage. SpongeBob took the glass of juice and goes same to Sandy as they click together. Sandy smiles, "Oh SpongeBob, thanks for bringing me to Paris."

SpongeBob chuckles nervously, "Yeah, hope there's no wrong for that." Sandy went baffles, "What's wrong?" SpongeBob shook his head, "Nothing wrong." He then smiles proudly, "Wanna kiss?" Sandy blush, "Sure."

They was about to kiss until the whole background falls making to stop their kiss. SpongeBob and Sandy then turn to see Cannon who make the picture of Paris fall. SpongeBob's mouth agapes as he said, "What!?" Sandy looks at SpongeBob, baffled, "So this is the wrong." SpongeBob blush and laughs nervously and groans at Cannon who laughs while singing, "I got no problem with you guys!"

Sandy laughs and sings, "I got duo more problems with you sponges." SpongeBob smiles.

* * *

The next view was shown where Cannon was with his 'author', WINItune. Cannon walks and taps on WINItune's shoulder, "So, did you have 100 dollars?" WINItune gapes in shock, "No, why?" Cannon whisper to her, "Cuz, imma gonna buy a new skateboard."

WINItune just stare at him, "Um, I thought you had one." Cannon groans, "Unfortunely, SpongeBob took my 4th skateboard." WINItune laughs causing him to stop her, "What's so funny?" WINItune shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing funny at all." Cannon realizes, "Oh, so you're the author who created me."

WINItune nodded and Cannon said, "Very good." But all of the sudden, Cannon yelled, "Eventually, you're the one who always write stories that I've been took skateboards by SpongeBob!" WINItune shouted but in a friendly way, "Oh yeah, you always makes me trick whenever you in my story!"

Cannon shouted back, "You're the one who created me and I've been always refuse by SpongeBob!" WINItune yelled back, "But you're the funniest character I know!" The silence went on as Cannon said, "Ok, you're right. But why are you writing this story yourselves." WINItune slaps her forehead, "Yeah, why I'm in here. I'm out of here. Pieces!"

Cannon waves at her and smirked when he smiles as he took the 100 dollars from her, that he took sneakily earlier, "Haha, skateboard, here I come!"

Catch more on nick by WINItune.

_How was it? Review it to see how the __**Mini SpongeBob**__ is. There's more, coming soon. _


End file.
